finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian McKinley
Ian McKinley was a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3. He was a school Goth and the boyfriend of Erin Ulmer. He was one of the students aboard the Devil's Flight, who was removed due to the fight. He contributed a number of important theories relating to Death. Ian was the seventh survivor to die. Biography Ian lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania. Like his girlfriend Erin, he was intelligent, skeptical and sarcastic. Ian and Erin celebrated at the amusement park for their senior field trip. Him and Erin work together at the local Build it store. The two even call each other pet names, In calls her "Pip" and Erin calls him "Zip". Final Destination 3 Ian was going to board the roller-coaster during a senior carnival when Wendy Christensen had a vision of the coaster crashing and killing several students. After seeing the vision, Wendy created a stir and got off. During her panic attack, Lewis got into a fight with Kevin, and one of them slapped Erin in the face, prompting Ian to get into the fight. He and his girlfriend (and several other students) were kicked off the ride while the others perished when the coaster crashes. Ian appeared at the school, signing yearbooks with as they saw Wendy being drenched in the rain. He and Erin laughed a little when they saw Ashley and Ashlyn trying to be polite to Wendy and invite her to Yuri's tanning salon. After Ashley and Ashlyn were incinerated in malfunctioning tanning beds, he appeared at their funeral. He complained in front of the minister and the students on being "Equal in Death's eyes" before he was forced to leave by Lewis and Kevin. After Lewis and Frankie's deaths, Ian and Erin were working at Build it, a hardware store, when Wendy and Kevin arrived and tried to convince him and Erin that Death was after them and they were next. They didn't believe Wendy's story, but when Kevin told him about Death, Ian also had a theory. He mentioned how if one survivor would kill themselves, that would save everyone else on that list. If someone were to die out of order, it would mess up the list, and Death wouldn't be able to continue. The only problem was that Death wouldn't allow anyone to commit suicide, because it wouldn't be their turn yet. After Ian finished the explanation, he was nearly impaled by a stack of plywood. His death was intervened by Wendy, who pushed him out of the way, but Death immediately went on to Erin, as she was shot in the back of the head by a nailgun. Angered, Ian began to follow Wendy as she tried to save her sister, Julie during a tricentennial celebration. 'Death' During the celebration, Ian met up with Kevin, Wendy and Julie, where he planned to cause Wendy's death for the death of Erin. Wendy told Ian that if he didn't kill her, Death's list would be thrown out of whack and all of the survivors would live. However, since Ian's death was already intervened, he didn't care, and still planned to kill her. A set of fireworks launched at Ian, narrowly missing him and hitting the cherry picker behind him. Ian realized he's not going die and that Wendy was next on the list. Suddenly, the cherry picker, holding up the Tri-Centennial sign, behind Ian malfunctioned and came crashing to the ground. Ian looked up at the falling platform, and a few seconds later, it hit him and brutally crushed him in half. His surviving half of his body was seen on the ground as a bloody mess while his arm twitched to Wendy, Kevin and Julie. Signs/Clues * The sign, the banners and the fence posts have something to do with him:thumb|300px|right|Ian's Death **All of them are shaped as irregular pentagons, a geometrical shape with five points and sides. Ian was meant to be the fifth survivor to die, but said death was intervened. **The longer point of all these objects are pointing down, towards Ian. **The giant sign that crushed Ian was pointing down at him, similar to the banners from Wendy's photo and the fence posts at the store. ***Additionally, just before Ian was crushed, he looks up at the sign the same way he did when the fence posts nearly impaled him. *At the aftermath of the disaster, Ian is seen complaining to Erin about his last name also being the town's name (McKinley, Pennsylvania), writing "Ian" over the school's name, which is also McKinley. Coincidentally, the sign that crushes him also has "McKinley" written on it, only this time, Ian is below his own name. *As Ian stalks Wendy to the Tricentennial, her car radio immediately starts playing "Turn Around, Look At Me" to show her she's being followed. *In the novel, during the premonition, Ian doesn't die from the fall itself, but rather from succumbing to his injuries. It can be assumed Erin succumbed to hers shortly after, therefore placing her after Ian on the list, accordingly to the movie. *In his picture, Ian recoiled at the camera's flash, just like Kevin did in his own picture. Both their deaths in real life involved fireworks blasting at them at point-blank range. *In his picture, Ian accidentally points the toy gun towards Erin's face, foreshadowing her own death by a nail gun. *In the picture, the word "SKILL" is shown but the letter "S" is obscured. So it shows the word "KILL". *The poster that shows "KILL" looks like made of wood. Hinting the planks that almost killed Ian. *He was also Danzig's best freind. Appearances *''Final Destination 3'' (portrayed by Kris Lemche) *''Final Destination 3'' (novel) *''The Final Destination'' (reference in opening credits) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Kris Lemche) Trivia *The cherry picker that bisects Ian appeared in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. *Ian McKinley is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 by the 'fence posts from his picture '''crashing towards the screen. *Apparently in very early planning stages the male/female duo that the characters were going to be reversed. *At Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral Ian states that "These two girls, never done shit to anybody, and they don't get make it to 18!" ironically he doesn't make it to 18 ethier. *Ian and Erin took in the movie was reversed, meaning the male character would have died first. *According to the making of ''Final Destination 3 Ian was going to be called Logan. *Ian's pet name was "Zip" which is a reference to the movie Freaks directed by (ironically) Tod Browning. * In the alternate ending where Wendy smashed the camera, Ian was completely crushed by the cherry picker. This was actually the original ending of the film and also happens in the novel. *Ian's death is very similar to Tim Carpenter (Final Destination 2) and Candice Hooper's (Final Destination 5) deaths, as all three involve severe bending of the spine. *Ian is similar to Billy Hitchcock and Peter Friedkin: **Ian insults Wendy that she is next, the same manner when Billy insults Carter. **Ian's girlfriend Erin dies and he became paranoid, same as Peter did when Candice died. **Ian, Billy and Peter have the same personality. They are sarcastic and rather off-putting. *In a very early draft of the script of Final Destination 3, Ian (along with Erin) are described as: LOGAN GREENE and ERIN ULMER. They appear more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend. Intelligent and quietly intense, Logan wears a Bad Religion t-shirt while Erin has a pair of eyebrow rings. Loners, even together, it is not really by choice. Also, in this same draft, Ian (Logan) is charred by the explosion of fireworks, instead of being crushed by the Tri-Centennial sign. McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian Category:Death Intervened Category:Dismembered Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Antagonists